¡TE LO CUENTO!
by Alexiel Izumi
Summary: estando en la capsula de prueba para ir al espacio... ¿porque no confesarse?


Aló, aló, aló~

Bueno esta es mi primer historia que subo a este fandom, en la categoría de ¡Carly, y pues… no se, no tengo mucho que decir

Solo una aclaración: no recuerdo como se llama el capitulo donde intentan ir al espacio… el caso es que el one-shot se desarrolla en ese capi vale…

¡Disfrútenlo!

**¡TE LO CUENTO!**

Estaba en la cámara de astronauta, para la rubia era muy frustrante, estaba todo en silencio, sus amigos dormían, y si, aunque no lo admitiera públicamente… Frediee era su amiga

Suspiro al recordarlo, desde hace poco que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía hacia él, no eta simple amistad, lo quería… mas

Extendió la mano hasta tocar la cama encima de ella, la de Carly, cerró los ojos y la bajo con lentitud

─ ¿Por qué ella? ─ se pregunto en un susurro, desde que conocía a Frediee, el había estado enamorado de Carly, justamente su mejor a miga ¿tenía que ser ella?, y mas ¿tenía ella que enamorarse de él?

Se abrazo a sí misma y se giro sobre si, hasta quedar se lado, pegada a la pared

Escucho varios ruidos arriba, pero decido ignorarlos, cerró los ojos con el intento de dormir

─ ¿Sam? ─ intento que se le frustro al escuchar la voz del chico castaño, emitió un sonido, algo parecido a un gemido para darle a entender al chico que lo escuchaba, lo escucho resoplar y posteriormente sintió una mano de él sobre su hombro ─ Sam… no me ignores ─ puso los ojos en blanco y giro levemente el rostro

─ no te ignoro… ¿Qué quieres tec-tonto? ─ pudo distinguir una imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro, e inconscientemente ella sonrió

Frediee extendió su mano izquierda y dijo un leve _"¿puedo?" _A lo que ella asintió y se pego a la pared para darle espacio

─ Carly duerme ─ dijo después de un casi incomodo silencio, Sam no entendió mucho a lo que se refería y frunció el ceño

─ ¿y eso que? ─ se coloco de lado y doblo su brazo izquierdo de modo que este estuviera recargado en la cama dura de la capsula y su mejilla se sostuviera con su mano, para verle mejor

─ tengo algo que hablarte ─ no la miro, de hecho rehusó su mirada y a toda costa la evito, Sam frunció el ceño de nuevo

─ ¿para eso me despertaste? ─ le dijo con falso enojo

─ Se que no dormías ─ una sonrisa ladeada se coloco en sus labios antes de mirarla de una manera un tanto picara provocando que la rubia se sonrojara, y que agradeciera mentalmente que estuviese oscura, o bueno… mas o menos oscuro

Se miraron por un largo rato, hasta que el castaño rompió el contacto mirando hacia arriba, a la cama de la morena, de Carly… la rubia sintió una punzada en el pecho, justo donde esta el corazón, al pensar que él al estar con ella pensara en su mejor amiga

─ tu sabes… ─ el silencio se rompió con la profunda voz de Frediee, sacando se sus pensamientos a la joven Pukett ─ tu sabes que desde siempre me ah gustado Carly ─ la miro y esta bufo molesta

─ Ella nunca se fijara en ti Fredo ─ el nombrad rio bajito

─ no me refiero a eso… e refiero a que no me entiendo ─ volvió a fijar su mirada al frente, al tiempo que desconcertaba a la rubia

─ ¿Cómo? ─

─ si, no me entiendo… si Carly me ah gustado desde siempre… ¿Por qué ahora ya no? ─ Giro la cabeza al lado contrario de Sam ─ ¿Por qué ahora me gusta alguien mas ─ volvió a sentir una punzada en el pecho y se hizo chiquita en su lugar, no mucho, para que el chico no se diera cuenta

─ Y… ahora ¿Quién te gusta? ─ Su voz se escucho un tanto temblorosa, haciendo maldecir la oji azul para sus adentros, puesto que tenía miedo de saberlo, pero quería saber quien era ahora la persona que ocupaba el corazón del joven Benson

─ ¿para que quieres saber? ─ Frediee seguía en la misma posición, aun no la miraba, sentía que si le decía sus intenciones y sus sentimientos seria rechazado… y luego recibiría un puño con la cara

─ vienes y me despiertas… solo para anunciarme que Carly ya no te gusta… vete de aquí Benson ─ enojada lo empujo levemente, sin tirarlo y se giro a la pared, conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo

─ Ok, ok, ok… ─ promete no decirlo ─ emitió un monosílabo en afirmación y el castaño suspiro ─ me voy a dormir ─ sintió como este levantaba y ella se giro para detenerlo

─ espera. Espera, espera… ─ lo tomo de la espalda de su traje y lo detuvo ─ ahora me dices ─ utilizo ese tono de voz que usa cuando quiere intimidar a alguien, notando que había logrado su cometido, puesto que Frediee tembló levemente

Se mantuvo un silencio un tanto incomodo entre los dos, de a poco Sam soltó a Frediee y este al poco rato se sentó junto a ella, cerca del pie de cama

─ no puedo decírtelo… no aquí ─ susurro mirando el piso, y al cabo de unos segundos sintió un dolor en su brazo izquierdo

─ dímelo Benson ─ ordeno mirándolo intensamente, reposo una mano al frente de ella misma, acercándose mas a el y escuchándolo atentamente

─ promete que no me golpearas ─ la apunto con el dedo índice y esta bufo molesta

─ promete esto, promete aquello… lo prometo bobo Benson ─ respondió frustrada y el suspiro

Se lo pensó unos segundos y volvió a suspirar

─ aquí voy ─ susurro para si mismo, levanto las manos y la miro fijamente, en un rápido movimiento tomo las mejillas de Sam y le planto un casto beso, rápido y sin mucho tacto, dejando a la rubia con los ojos como platos

Al separarse Frediee se alejo lo suficiente, temiendo un golpe de ella y miro el suelo avergonzado y asustado

Mientras Sam estaba en total shock… ¡la había besado!

Cuando ese pensamiento le llego a la mente se sonrojo hasta la raíz y llevo su mano derecha a sus labios de manera inocente… no era su primer beso… peor si era el primero que él le daba a ella

Pasaron los segundos, o tal vez minutos, de un incomodo silencio entre los dos, sumergidos en sus pensamientos y sentires cada uno

─ ¿soy… yo? ─ su voz salió temblorosa, mas que antes y apenas si se escuchaba, lo miro fijo y solo vio un asentimiento leve de cabeza ─ ah ─ dijo al ver su respuesta y agacho la mirada avergonzada

Frediee giro el rostro de una manera rápida, sintiendo sus mejillas arder y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue callado al sentir un suave tacto, tanto en sus mejillas como en sus labios, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta que Sam lo estaba besando, tardo un rato en reaccionar

La tomo de la cintura y paso una mano por su cabello, hasta llegar a su nuca, Sam sonrió contra sus labios al sentir como el le comenzaba a responder

De a poco la fue acostando en la cama, recordando porque había sido ella

Podría ser agresiva, pero así le gustaba, podrían pelear y pelear todo el santo día, peor sus peleas le encantaban, se enamoro de su forma de ser, de sus acciones, actitudes, de su cabello, sus ojos… se enamoro de Sam Pukett

Sintió como se situaba sobre de ella, como acariciaba sus mejillas, e inconscientemente paso sus manos hasta su nuca, enredando sus delgados dedos en su cabello

El beso se había prolongado, demasiado quizá, y la lucidez llego a la rubia al recordar donde estaban

─ Fre… Frediee ─ dijo separándose de él, y el chico sonrió al escuchar su nombre de esa manera tan… sensual ─ tec-tonto … ─ lo empujo y lo miro a los ojos notando como este fruncía el ceño con ligereza ─ estamos en una capsula de prueba para astronautas… con cámaras ─ dijo lo obvio y este tubo que contener sus ganas de golpearse las frente con la palma de la mano, se levanto de improviso, olvidando la cama de arriba… chocando su cabeza con esta y provocándole risas a la rubia ─ que tonto ─ susurro entre risas

─ aja… ─ respondió y se acostó junto a ella, poniéndola en su pecho y abrazándola, acaricio su cabello, escuchando aun las risas de ella, y frunciendo el ceño ─ suficiente, deja de reír ─ dijo en casi una orden

─ es que…─ se limpio las lagrimas de salían a causa de tanta risa ─ es tan gracioso ─ soltó unas risas mas y este frunció mas el ceño

─ no arruines el momento ¿quieres? ─ susurro apretando su agarre y dejado de escuchar las risas

El silencio los invadió por enésima vez, peor la diferencia era que este no era para nada incomodo

─ ¿eres mi novia? ─ pregunto temeroso, sintiendo posteriormente un golpe en su estomago y escuchando risas traviesas después

─ ¿y tu eres mi novio? ─ levanto la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos

Frediee sonrió y asintió antes de besarla

─ te quiero ─ murmuro

_Después de todo… estar en una capsula no era tan malo _─ pensó la rubia con una sonrisa abrazando a su _novio_

**¡FIN!**

¿Qué tal?, bueno, espero que les allá gustado ok, y pues… no soy muy dada a escribir algo que no sea de Soul Eater ¡oh, como amo ese anime/manga!

Si gustan pásense por mis fic vale XDDD, y de nuevo, espero les allá gustado

¿Reviews?

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
